Track shoes used by sprinters are highly specialized articles of athletic footwear. They include an upper formed of leather, synthetic materials, or a combination thereof, which receives the foot while providing ventilation and protection from the elements. A sole of the shoe includes multiple layers that are conventionally referred to as an insole, midsole, and outsole. The insole is a thin, padded member located adjacent to the foot that improves the comfort of the shoe. The midsole forms the middle layer of the sole and often incorporates a resilient foam material that attenuates shock and absorbs energy when the shoe makes contact with the ground. The outsole includes gripping elements, or spikes, on its lower surface in the forefoot region in order to improve traction. The outsole is fashioned from a rigid material in order to carry the forces transmitted by the spikes.
When a sprinter is running, their heels are elevated and preferably do not come into contact with the ground. Rather, the initial impact with the ground occurs with ball of the foot, and, more specifically with the lateral portion of the ball of the foot. After initial impact, the typical rolling movement occurs, with the foot rolling toward the medial side and the toes to the toe-off or launch position.
Often a sprinter will tire as they approach the end of the race, and their ability to keep their heels elevated decreases. As the user's heels start to drop, their ability to effectively and efficiently transfer power through the spikes in the ball of their foot decreases as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,476 to Anderíe discloses a running shoe having a front sole of hard plastic material from which a plurality of gripping elements protrude. The sole extends rearwardly past the ball region of the foot into the over a wedge-shaped element formed of a foam material that is relatively hard but elastically pressure-deformable. In certain embodiments, a low heel member is provided in the heel region. The heel member is shallow enough so that it does not contact the track surface when the user is sprinting, but merely acts as a safeguard against tipping back. Anderíe is limiting in that it provides support for the user's foot only through the midfoot, and does not provide any support for the heel when the user is running in the event that the user's heel starts to drop.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a track shoe with a heel plate and support columns that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.